Foot Clan
The Foot Clan Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.14). Darius Dun says: "I'm the man who refused to bow to the Foot Clan... and I'm the man who died for it." is a ninja organization founded in feudal era Japan who has a presence in present day New York's underworld in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' dimension. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The clan assassinated one of their own, his wife, and his four children. They were reincarnated in the present as Splinter and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Shredder, the leader of the clan then, also resurfaced in the present. The two sides went to war with each other in New York City. Eventually, the Turtles won and Splinter decapitated Shredder. Michelangelo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.12). Michelangelo says: "And the guy who killed us all back then was resurrected and we fought him and then we won and then father cut off his head and took over the ninja clan we'd been at war with and I thought the fighting would be over, but..." For more information, see here. Ghostbusters After Darius Dun, a rival crime lord, was executed for not bowing and surrendering his assets to Splinter, the Foot Clan's current leader, he held onto his grudge against them into the afterlife. He hated Splinter for taking his legacy away. Bronson, another ghost, taught Darius how to observe the physical plane from the ghostly limbo. He was enraged to learn the Foot Clan had taken over half of New York City. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.5). Darius Dun says: "That damned mutant rodent and his ninjas have taken over half the city." Darius vowed he would go to any length to even the score. The Collectors were summoned by Darius and he made a deal for his soul for them to go after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter's sons. Trivia *On page 5 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 3, in the dimensional window is Splinter, a Foot Clan ninja, and an elite ninja. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ****Alluded to by Michelangelo on page 12. ***Issue #5 ****Alluded to by Darius on page 12. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.12). Darius Dun says: "Their father's clan is responsible for our murder." ****Mentioned by Darius on page 14. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.14). Darius Dun says: "And we can't forget the Foot Clan -- they'll pay for what they've done to us!" ****Mentioned by Darius on page 15. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.15). Darius Dun says: "The Foot tried to bully their way into our business, and we'll show them!" References Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character